Unbelievable
by Feckless Chaff
Summary: "Carly convinced herself that it was because they were parenting together was why she had been so skeptical. But there was no doubting anymore: they were great parents." Pointless Seddie fluff. Words: 690.


**Author's Note:** Okay, so it has been a VERY long time since I have written iCarly, but I have started coming back to the fandom. This is a just a small little piece that I thought of when at my own park and watching a family like this. I really hope you enjoy and tell me if you want more from me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I rent.

**Summary: "**Carly convinced herself that it was because they were parenting together was why she had been so skeptical. But there was no doubting anymore: they were great parents." Pointless Seddie fluff. Words: 690.

* * *

><p>Carly couldn't believe it.<p>

She sat on the swing at the small park in Seattle, undercover. She was inconspicuously watching Sam and Freddie with their son, 18-month-old Trevon. For one thing, she couldn't believe they named him Trevon, but that was beside the point. What she really was having a hard time wrapping her mind around was how great they were at being parents, together.

They were at the end of their sophomore year when Sam announced that she was pregnant with Freddie's baby. It was a shock that rocked everyone to their core. There were months of fighting between Sam and her mom, ending with her getting kicked out and having to stay with Carly for a couple days until Freddie and his mother offered to take her in. That led to even more bickering between Sam and Mrs. Benson. Carly however was more surprised by the lack of confrontation between Sam and Freddie. Of course, she didn't see them at home without her, but she knew Sam would tell her if there was a problem.

It was three months until the end of their junior year when Sam had the baby. Carly had gotten the news that she had a healthy baby boy at about four in the morning after being sent home five hours earlier. Upon hearing the name she did chuckle a bit but was overall happy for her friends, who were overjoyed about their newborn son.

She definitely had doubts on their ability to raise a child, but they never asked her or Spencer for help, which was odd. Sam was out of school for the last three months of their junior year and worked with an at home tutor. She returned to Ridgeway in the fall, telling Carly when she asked that Trevon was being taken care of.

It went on like that for a year and a half, Carly seeing the little guy almost everyday after school. She watched as he grew, taking his first small steps and getting his first teeth. But she still had the sliver of doubt that her friends would be able to maintain their good parenting. The combination of that and curiosity about their parenting style caused her to put together a small stake-out to watch them at the park.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing as she watched; the little family looked perfect. Freddie was holding Trevon up while standing on the small little push merry-go-round as Sam pushed it so it was going in a slow circle. Carly could hear the giggles coming from the baby boy as Freddie set him down, still holding his son's hands. They didn't look like Sam and Freddie, but a young family with their baby.

The brunette kept watching as they took turns carrying Trevon around the playground, Sam going down the small slide with him and both pushing him on the baby swings. If the laughs coming from the child weren't enough, the grins on Sam and Freddie's face showed that they were content as a family.

Carly looked down at her feet and just listened to the sounds. She could here Freddie saying stuff like, 'go to mommy' and 'isn't this fun?' Sam was also cooing over her son, something Carly never expecting to come from her best friend.

She kept asking herself whether or not she thought her best friends would be bad parents. She knew they were both great people, so why had she doubted them? She convinced herself that it was because they were parenting together was why she had been so skeptical. But there was no doubting anymore: they were great parents.

She smiled and stood up to leave. She kept her eyes glued on the family, who didn't notice her at all. It was like they were in their own world, which in a sense they were. She could see Sam holding Trevon with Freddie stand next to her. The two of them kissed quickly before returning their attention to their son yet again. Carly continued down the street with a smile plastered on her face.

Okay, so maybe it was believable.


End file.
